Inseperable Ties
by Stewie Shadow
Summary: After Korra and Asami finally get married, they decide to give a request their ex-boyfriend Mako to give them the opportunity for these women to raise children of their own. In the midst of this lovely opportunity, they are unaware of how this decision will leave these three interconnected in the future.
1. Justify My Love

Chapter 1-Justify My Love

Mako knocked on the door on the Sato Mansion where Korra and Asami were living. Korra was the one to answer the door to greet him.

"Mako...so glad you could make it." Korra greeted in an upbeat tone "Come on in, dinner is going to be served in an hour."

"Where are the others?" Mako asked.

"They're busy."

"So, am I the only one who could make it?"

"It looks like it."

During the wait, Korra and Mako recalled about the events that transpired in the five years after the marriage of Varrick and Zhu Li. Some of the topics they talked about was how Bolin got married to Opal, Korra and Asami were able to officially get married after years of unexplained and disclosed delays, and how Jinora just became engaged to Kai, but the date of their wedding was not yet determined and kept secret from Tenzin. In relation to this, Mako was single at the current time and never married. It was a reminder to Mako, even on the previous week, as something his grandmother Yin discussed.

On that day, Yin requested Mako to talk to her. Yin had a pleasant look on her face.

"What is it, grandma?" Mako asked.

"How's my grandson doing?" Yin asked back.

"I'm fine, what did you want to talk about?" Mako asked back.

"Mako, you're turning 27 this year." Yin answered.

With Yin remarking Mako's age, he could only know that one particular topic would be raised.

"I would like to know what your plan is." Yin imposed further.

"I'm working hard on the police force as it is." Mako answered.

"Mako, when are you going to get married?" Yin asked.

"Grandma, I'm still focusing on myself." Mako answered "It's not time for me to find a wife yet."

"Mako, don't you want to be happy?" Yin asked.

"I am happy." Mako answered "I'm already doing so much to ensure my happiness."

"I don't want you to be alone, though." Yin commented.

"I'm not alone." Mako replied "I have my brother and I have all my friends."

"Look at your brother Bolin." Yin commented "He's married to that lovely lady Opal and he's happy."

"I know that, but it's not my time yet." Mako explained.

Bolin happened to walk by during this conversation, and knew that this was something Mako needed help getting out of. Bolin suddenly walked in and interrupted in his typical giddy attitude.

"Hey, Mako, aren't you supposed to be heading to the station to interrogate that woman who witnessed that robbery earlier today?" Bolin asked in a suspicious tone.

"What robbery?" Mako asked back clueless.

"You know, that robbery that happened on the 'South' side of Republic City." Bolin answered as he winked in front of Mako.

"That's right." Mako replied "Thanks for reminding me, Bolin."

Bolin and Mako walked out of the room as fast as they could.

"Thanks for getting me out of there, Bolin." Mako said "I don't think I could've handled another minute of that talk with Grandma."

"No problem." Bolin replied "By the way, when are you planning to get married?"

Mako suddenly generated a small spark of lightning from his index finger which he used to shock Bolin. Bolin exclaimed in pain as a result.

"That's really rude." Bolin complained.

After a while of conversation, dinner was served. Mako was sitting in the middle corner of the table while Korra and Asami were sitting on the opposite sides of the table. This type of seating positions didn't seem subtle.

"So, how's your marriage going?" Mako asked.

"It's been amazing." Asami answered "We've done so much together, and we're planning to take the next step further."

"What is that next step exactly?" Mako asked in reply.

"We've been talking about this for a while now, and we believe it's time for us to raise children of our own." Korra answered.

"That's great of you." Mako replied "So, how are you two going to—"

"The thing is that we're looking for the right man to impregnate us." Asami interrupted.

"Who did you have in mind?" Mako continued asking.

"We were thinking about you." Korra answered.

Mako was eating some of the noodles on his plate while Korra said this, which made him exclaim in a way where he accidentally snorted a noodle up his nose and he had to blow his nose in order to get it out.

"Are you serious?" Mako asked.

"We're serious." Korra answered.

"You're asking me to get one of you pregnant?" Mako continued asking.

"Not just one of us." Asami answered "We're hoping you could give us both the opportunity."

"We mean that we're planning on going three-way with you." Korra explained.

"Isn't there another way you can think of to have children?" Mako asked.

"Probably, but this sounded like a much more fun thing to do." Korra answered "Because this isn't just about us raising children of our own. We figured this type of act will be an opportunity to do something exciting for our marriage."

"You two have been married for a year and a half, I highly doubt you would have excitement issues at this point." Mako commented.

"Clearly, you have no idea how marriage works." Asami commented.

"Come on, Mako." Korra replied "It's just a little favour we're asking of you. Can you please do this threesome with us?"

"I'm sorry, but this type of thing is clearly not for me." Mako replied back "Maybe I should leave."

Mako stood up from his chair and proceeded to walk out of the room. However, while he was about to walk out, one of the chefs who cooked dessert was carrying chocolate sauce. The chef accidentally slipped on the floor causing the sauce to spill all over Mako's clothes. Mako exclaimed in pain because the sauce was heavily hot.

"I'm so sorry about that." Asami said.

"Damn, this sauce is getting everywhere!" Mako exclaimed.

"You know, you can wash yourself off upstairs." Asami suggested.

Mako went to the master bedroom of the mansion in order to take a bath in order to clean the syrup all over his body while his clothes were being washed and dried. Since he was a firebender, he was able to heat the water by breathing out of his nose. During that time, Mako was confused about what to do.

Mako was contemplating whether he should be the one to impregnate both Korra and Asami. Any other man would've seen this as an exciting opportunity, but to Mako, it would be awkward because this was a situation where he would be getting intimate with his two ex-girlfriends. At that moment, there was a knock coming from the door.

"Mako, are you okay in there?" Korra asked from the other side of the door.

"Yes, I am." Mako answered.

"You know, our offer still stands." Korra replied "We're not asking for much, we would just like you to give us the chance to have a family."

Mako thought more about Korra and Asami's request. The flaw he found with the request is regarding how it would bring more tension between him and the women. However, Mako eventually could see the good in a situation where he would giving Korra and Asami to have an opportunity to be parents. Mako suddenly got out of the bathtub and knocked on the door to see if Korra was still on the other side.

"Korra, are you still outside the door?" Mako asked.

"Of course I am, Mako." Korra answered "What is it?"

"I'll do it." Mako confirmed.

"Thanks a lot, Mako." Korra replied "Asami and I are waiting in the bedroom when you're ready."

Mako walked into the bedroom wearing only a towel where Korra and Asami were in the process of getting undressed. As soon as the women finished undressing, they walked towards Mako and removed the towel of him so that he was naked as well. Korra and Asami let Mako lay down on the bed gently as they decided to try what type of position would work for them.

Korra decided to be the one to penetrate Mako's phallus with her own vagina whilst Asami put hers toward Mako's mouth. Mako laid down penetrating both women at the same time with thrusts and his tongue. During that time, Korra and Asami were facing each other and decided to touch each other sensually. The women rubbed their hands all over each other's bodies and decided to lean in to kiss each other.

Mako's view from this position was that even though most of it was obstructed by Asami's backside, he could see Korra kissing Asami. Mako was somehow aroused by seeing the two women kiss each other passionately. To further his arousal, Mako started remembering the times he kissed Korra and Asami passionately. During this time, Korra and Asami's constant touching and kissing were a way to give them pleasure. Mako also contributed to their pleasures as he thrusted deeper into Korra as much as he could and using his tongue to lick Asami's clit the way it should have been licked.

After their sexual activity went on for a while, Korra and Asami were soon capable of getting themselves to orgasm. At that moment, Mako orgasmed to release his seed into Korra. However, it was not yet over for them. Even though Korra got the opportunity for Mako to impregnate her, she agreed that Asami should also have that chance. They decided to try the threesome again from a different position in a way for Mako to get more involved in the activity.

The threesome was rearranged in a way that Asami was the one who would have her vulva penetrated by Mako's member. To try something new, Asami positioned Mako to sit up on the edge of the bed during the penetration. To prepare Mako for some fun, Korra came to Mako from behind and put her hands around him and began to touch and kiss his body all over. Korra finished by kissing Mako on the lips, before bringing him back to lay down so that Mako's mouth would be on Korra's vulva. Both Korra and Asami decided to get their hands all over Mako during the penetration. Korra and Asami also took hold of Mako's hands and placed them where they wanted to be touched.

The sexual activity continued in a way where everyone in the act was able to the get their hands and lips on everyone. Korra and Asami were feeling each other in order to give each other the love they wanted to give, and they both got their hands on Mako in order to give him a good time. They wanted to make this night a way that all three had a good time.

After a while of sexual activity, Mako suddenly got drowsy and fell asleep on the bed. He woke up in the middle of the night to notice that both Korra and Asami were laying down beside him with the women holding each other's hands. Mako stayed up for a few minutes to contemplate his situation, and wondering whether it was a good idea to have this group sex with Korra and Asami. However, he didn't think about it too much and went back to sleep.

Mako woke up the next morning in the bed and noticed he was all by himself. He noticed that his clothes were cleaned up and dried and were placed on the table for him to dress himself. After Mako got dressed, he was about to walk out the front door but was interrupted by Korra and Asami saying goodbye to him.

"Are you leaving so soon?" Korra asked.

"Yes, I have to get to work." Mako answered.

"At least let us say 'See you later, Mako.'" Asami commented.

"It was a lovely night on the last night, ladies." Mako replied "I'll see you both soon."

"See you soon, Mako." Korra replied back "By the way, thank you for the opportunity you've given us."

Mako walked out the front door and went on with his day while Korra and Asami went on with theirs.


	2. Come With Me

Chapter 2-Come with Me

The next week, Bolin and Opal invited Korra, Mako, and Asami to Zaofu to have dinner at Suyin's home. Suyin's husband and children were there, and even her sister Lin came on by. That was the night that Opal was revealing to her family that she was pregnant. As they all sat down, they began to converse with each other about what was happening in their lives.

"So, Opal, how is the baby coming along?" Korra asked.

"It's been four months now and it's finally starting to show." Opal answered "It's kind of exciting."

"Soon enough, I will become a father." Bolin commented enthusiastically.

"Mako, are you planning on having children?" Bataar Jr. asked.

As Mako was being asked that question, he suddenly swallowed his drink too hard and almost choked.

"No, I'm not planning that at the moment." Mako answered awkwardly.

"Okay, but I should let you know that children are quite adorable and sweet." Baatar Jr. replied.

But at that moment, Baatar Jr. saw something that made him snap.

"Get away from there!" Baatar Jr. firmly shouted.

Baatar Jr. was calling his only daughter Kala who was misbehaving by touching one of the nearby family ornaments on the wall.

"Kala, come sit down, please?" Baatar Jr. firmly demanded.

Kala reluctantly sat down at the table beside Baatar Jr. Kala was only 4 years old and Baatar Jr. was struggling in his attempt to discipline her.

"That girl seriously needs to be in military school." Lin commented.

"Are you serious?" Suyin asked.

"Come on, everyone in the room can see it." Lin replied.

"I can't wait to be a mother." Opal silently commented.

As the food was served, Wei and Wing were the last to arrive at the table.

"Wei, Wing, why are you two late to dinner?" Suyin asked.

"Sorry, Mom, but our last game went into a little overtime." Wei answered.

"Whoa, Opal's got a huge plate of food." Wing commented.

As they eyed Opal's food which had three times more food than Bolin's, Wei and Wing tried to reach over to take some. However, Opal used her airbending to blow away their hands.

"Hold up." Opal warned "If you reach your hands over here again, you're going to pulling back nubs."

"Wei, Wing, don't ever get in the way of a pregnant woman's food." Suyin warned.

Wei and Wing got the nerve to sit down at the table to serve themselves the food at dinner.

"So, how are you planning on raising your first child?" Asami asked Opal.

"We're thinking about moving to the one of the Air Temples in order to raise our child." Opal answered.

"Opal, are you sure now is the right time to mention this?" Bolin asked "We haven't made a decision yet. What's wrong with our home in Republic City?"

"There's just not enough open space." Opal replied "Plus, if our new child is an airbender, it would be an opportunity for early adaption into the culture."

"What makes you sure that our child is going to be an airbender?" Bolin asked "It could be an earthbender like me, and we only have a 50/50 shot of guessing right."

"Speaking of children...Mako, we need you to come to our bedroom tonight." Korra whispered into Mako's ear.

"What for?" Mako whispered suspiciously.

"Let's just say that it's probably going to take us more than one night for us to have a child to conceive." Asami whispered to Mako.

Later that night, before Mako arrived in their bedroom, Korra and Asami were in the bathroom together wearing only towels after taking a bath together. Asami took it upon herself to shave Korra's legs.

"Are shaving my legs really necessary?" Korra asked.

"It's to give your legs that smooth feeling." Asami answered.

"What? You don't like the hair on my legs." Korra replied.

"I love it, but you know that this is what Mako prefers." Asami commented "You and I have already found this out."

At that moment, Korra and Asami thought it would be fun to talk about their previous sexual events that they each had with Mako.

"Anxiety is a pretty powerful emotion, but it can't be that strong with Mako." Korra commented "Why is he reluctant to have threesomes with us? Most men do backflips at the idea of getting with both of us at the same time."

"It's definitely the fact that we're both his ex-girlfriends." Asami clarified "If you take the usual sexual hook-up with your ex and multiply by two, it is probably what is going through Mako's mind right now. Everyone knows that having sex with your ex leads to some dark thoughts."

"You know something?" Korra asked "I don't know Mako was able to have sex with us multiple times that first night. When Mako and I were together, it was only one of those once-a-night type of things. What kind of man falls asleep immediately after finishing sex?"

"That sounds ridiculous, but understandable." Asami commented.

"Wait a minute, that never happened with you did it with him?" Korra asked.

"No, that problem was clearly isolated to you." Asami answered in a sarcastic tone.

"You know, as much as our relationship went, it was special that Mako was my first." Korra explained.

"Yep, I know the feeling because he was my first too." Asami replied.

"Which one of us was Mako's first, again?" Korra asked.

"It was you, of course." Asami reminded.

"I don't know, but suddenly, I feel motivated for us to have sex with Mako again." Korra explained.

"Let's look at it this way." Asami also explained "We've both have some good times with Mako, but we don't think he's given us enough sexual satisfaction. This is our attempt to right that wrong."

As soon as Asami finished shaving Korra's legs, Korra took the opportunity to do the same thing to Asami. Korra and Asami prepared themselves in their room and finished right before Mako knocked on their door. As they answered the door, Korra and Asami were suddenly motivated for their night with Mako.


End file.
